


Politics of Love

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: It feels like they're kids again, when they were carefree and the world was still in chaos and unpredictable. They had each other.





	Politics of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from someone from the Balkantalia discord! And influenced by Politics of Love by Rise Against.

Their feet digs into wet sand, the cool water ebbing and flowing around their feet and the sky is a faint pink and orange, people slowly dispersing from the beach as it starts to cool off. Soon enough, they’re left alone, sitting on towels and Elias is digging his fingers into the soft dirt.

 

It had been a fun visit for him, being able to see his brother amidst all the daily chaos of life. It’s as though things had never actually changed. The usually tired man whose life seemed to stagnated somewhere at the turn of the century was more animated, the dark bags under his eyes had seemed to have disappeared and there was more of a bounce to his step.

 

Heracles seems more alive when Elias comes to visit, like there’s just  _ something _ worth living for instead of just existing. The entire week it had felt like they were kids again, this time, alcohol was involved and so was running from the police for breaking and entering some abandoned building to explore. For the brief seven days, Elias had felt the centuries wear off his heart and his body.

 

“It was good seeing you again,” He comments, out of the blue, as they both lay on towels and stare up at the star lit sky. It provides vague lighting, and some where, is the crackling of a fire someone had built. Whether it’s legal or not, Elias doesn’t know, and he honestly doesn’t care.

 

“Yeah,” Heracles mutters, already somewhere between consciousness and the call of sleep. Nowadays, he doesn’t have much energy to extend. Maybe they’ll camp out there, or at least, until an officer comes by and tells them to go home. The soft breathing from Heracles tells Elias that he’s asleep.

 

He stares down at his brother, fingers digging into the soft sand. There was an unspoken rule to not speak about the past, to just live in the moment, where pain doesn’t exist. Where it’s them against the world, like it used to be. There’s something tugging in the back of his mind, a hurt curiosity from the time they were much younger, when the world was abrupt and unpredictable.

 

“Hey, Hera?” There’s a light snore, and Elias looks down at him, brows furrowed. “When it all happened, why didn’t you say goodbye?” He knows he’ll never ask him when he’s awake, he knows he’ll never get an answer. But he can’t help but wonder. They were so close, and there were no words from the other for a long time. And it had  _ hurt _ .

 

He lays down as well, and stares at the sky. It’s timeless, like them, existing in one space, waiting for their turn to burn out and disappear.


End file.
